black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Naia
Naia ''' (NAI–yuh) is a common protagonist in Black Plasma Studios animations, specifically those animated by RoA Nitrox. Biography Survival Games Naia was paired up with Nitrox for the Survival Games. At the start of the games, she does not rush in to the loot like Nitrox, but rather jumps behind the platform and finds a chest with a bow and arrows. It is not known where she goes after this, though she made her way over to the ancient island at some point. Nitrox and Risel battle in the ancient island, and Nitrox is seemingly defeated by Risel. However, just as he is about to be killed, Naia shoots Risel in the back and saves his life. Nitrox reluctantly accepts Naia, and they begin collecting loot around the ancient island together. Naia finds a healing potion. Later that day, they encounter FrediSaal and AbrahamAnimations, the latter of whom they kill with arrows. That night, the two of them take shelter up in a tree, and Nitrox gives Naia an apple, which she happily accepts and eats. The next morning, Naia and Nitrox encounter FrediSaal yet again, who is dueling with Notch and Herobrine. As they are about to shoot them, Sammito comes along and sets their tree on fire, forcing them to escape. Naia then punches Sammito, and Nitrox shoots him in the neck. They then escape the scene to a nearby pond, where they encounter Queenbluemoon1 and DougGravingston. In the ensuing battle, Naia kills the latter with a vicious punch to the head. At dusk, the Blitz Star appears, and Naia and Nitrox head towards it. However, they only make it to the tower by night. They head up the tower to find that FrediSaal has killed Lynna, Notch, and Herobrine and is thus the only other person left. The three of them engage in a fierce battle. Nitrox deals with FrediSaal at close range, while Naia tries to shoot him with her bow, but misses. After FrediSaal punches Nitrox, he focuses his attacks on Naia, who rolls out of the way and jumps out onto the roof. FrediSaal follows her, and easily defeats her and throws her to the ground. As he is about to kill her, Nitrox jumps in the way and takes the blow for Naia. Enraged, Naia grabs Nitrox's sword and stabs FrediSaal straight through the stomach, before kicking him off the roof to his death. Immediately after, Naia then turns her attention to Nitrox, who smiles at her before seemingly dying. However, after the credits, there is a final scene. Naia is sitting on a pier, looking off into the distance. Nitrox is then shown, alive and well. It is then revealed that after the battle against FrediSaal, Naia brought Nitrox back into the tower and used her healing potion on him, thus saving his life. Back in the present, Nitrox heads towards Naia and stands next to her. They look at each other and smile, before turning their heads and looking off into the distance together. Galaxy Wars Naia first shows up in Galaxy Wars defending Nitrox from a blaster bolt with her lightsaber. She then assists her team in getting the droid to the destination. Along the way, she and Lynna take to the more important roles in the team thanks to their status as Jedi, including defending most of the blaster bolts, killing stormtroopers, and fending off Kastor's attacks. At the very end, Naia and Lynna face Kastor one final time on a beam high above the ground where Nitrox and his team are fighting. A short while into the duel, Kastor kicks Naia off the beam. Nitrox comes and catches her, saving her life. Naia does not participate after that, instead laying in a safe place and stalling. After Lynna and the others finish off the enemies, Naia joins them as their droid reaches the destination. Christmas Tea Party MrSamSmall decides to host a tea party to celebrate Christmas, and invites Nitrox and Naia. During the party, the two of them sit together and are seen holding hands while drinking their tea. Reverie At some point before the events of Reverie, Naia's mind was shattered when she found out that Lynna was chosen as Reverie's champion instead of her. Because of this, she pledges herself to Kastor in hopes of gaining power. This corrupts Naia and turns her into a mindless killing machine. At the beginning of Act 2, she approaches the protagonists. Nitrox, not knowing what she had become, welcomes her, but Naia stabs him from behind and wounds him. She then duels with Lynna in Act 3 and loses, and is forced to retreat. Kastor, who is fed up with her unsatisfactory performances, decides to take her power away, which transforms Naia back into her normal self. Later on in Act 4, she finds Nitrox badly wounded and unconscious, and tries to help him by carrying him to assistance. However, she bumps into Lynna and the other protagonists. Though she tries to explain what happened, Lynna tells her to leave Reverie and never come back. In Act 5, she decides to come to Lynna's aid and the two of them kill Kastor together. During the battle, Naia reconciles with Nitrox and they hug. After the battle, Lynna gradually begins to accept Naia as a friend again. UHC Champions Naia decides to join UHC Champions, where she is paired up with Lynna and Nitrox. She is briefly seen at the beginning of Part 3 dueling another player, though she was presumably killed as she does not appear for the rest of the episode. '''Avalon Naia decides to join another city, though they are attacked there by Herobrine. She then becomes a citizen of Avalon in a small village which had been freed by Nitrox and Skyfall. Appearance Naia has white hair and red eyes. She also has cat ears, although these may be fake ears(may be real). She wears a dark gray outfit with turquoise shorts, brown leggings, and boots. Her hair is waist-length and slightly wavy. She has black eyelashes, light gray eyebrows, and gloves with finger holes. She also has a sort of hoodie-thing that's keeping her hair tidier. Personality Naia tends to be generally kind, sweet, and caring. While not the best at combat in comparison to Lynna and Nitrox, she is very courageous and does not falter in the presence of danger. However, it is shown in Reverie that she can get very jealous of those better than her and that she will go to extreme lengths to have her way. She can also get overly emotional and sensitive at times. Skills Naia is overall pretty good at fighting. Though not quite up there with the likes of Lynna, Nitrox, and Alice, she possesses numerous strengths in combat that are still very effective. Naia's best weapon appears to be the sword, as she was able to use one to great effect in Galaxy Wars to block blaster shots with amazing precision. She is also good with a bow, but she does not perform well in hand-to-hand combat. Naia is, however, surprisingly strong, as shown when she was able to kill DougGravingston in Survival Games with just a punch. Trivia *Naia may be an albino. *Many fans of BPS ship Naia and Nitrox because of how they behave around each other in the Survival Games, Galaxy Wars, and Christmas Tea Party animations. *Naia is one of the few things that can make Nitrox smile. *Naia, unlike Lynna and Risel, has eyelashes. *Naia might be "siblings" with NovaNitrox_007, as they both have white hair and red eyes. Sometimes they do seem lonely and a bit kind also they are not good at fighting. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-08-13 at 6.51.38 PM.png|Naia during the Galaxy Wars animation.|link=Galaxy Wars Screen Shot 2017-08-13 at 6.33.14 PM.png|Naia and Nitrox at the start of the Survival Games animation.|link=Survival Games Screen Shot 2017-08-13 at 5.52.45 PM.png|Naia in a battle during the Survival Games animation.|link=Survival Games image.jpeg|Naia (in the back) and Lynna (in the front) fighting Kastor during the Galaxy Wars animation. Screen Shot 2017-08-15 at 6.27.12 PM.png|Nitrox catches Naia when she falls during the Galaxy Wars animation.|link=Galaxy Wars Screen Shot 2017-08-16 at 6.46.28 PM.png|Naia and Nitrox during the Christmas Tea Party animation.|link=Christmas Tea Party Screen Shot 2017-08-17 at 3.08.20 PM.png|Naia and Nitrox going to the Christmas Tea Party.|link=Christmas Tea Party Category:Minecraft Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Nitrox Category:Females Category:Unfinished